


Another Chance

by RatMonarch



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive Mello | Mihael Keehl, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: "You rescued me," Mello's blue eyes narrowed as he said those words. "Why?"
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River
Kudos: 20





	Another Chance

“You rescued me,” Mello’s blue eyes narrowed as he said those words. “Why?” 

Near didn’t even bother to turn around, too absorbed in the toy trains he was rolling around on the floor as he said, “We got intel that Takada had pages of the Death Note in her possession and wanted them for investigative purposes. The fact you happened to be rescued in the process was merely a lucky coincidence on your part.” 

Mello took a threatening step forward. Immediately the people of Near’s agency drew their guns out and pointed them at him, causing Mello to freeze. Near waved them down.

“It’s fine,” Near reassured, in that arrogant way of his, as if he knew it would be somehow. As if Mello wasn’t dangerous. Mello clenched his teeth. He resisted the urge to be violent though. His body being riddled with bullets like Matt’s was not the way he wanted to go. Besides, he still had some questions that needed answers. 

“How’d you even find me?” Mello asked next. 

“Lidner set a tracking device on Takada. We had a feeling you’d make the move on the Death Note sooner or later, so we took precautions ahead of time. Tracking you was easy.” Near explained. Beside him, the blonde, Lidner, Mello presumed, actually looked somewhat proud of herself. 

After a pause of silence, Mello then growled out, “That Takada bitch had pieces of the Death Note on her right?” 

“Yes, we discovered them on her person as soon as we apprehended her. Lucky too. It seemed like she was planning on writing your name, _Mihael,_ ” Near said, emphasizing Mello’s name which caused a flare of anger to shoot through Mello. He suddenly missed the days back in Wammy’s where he could kick the shit out of Near with only Roger there to stop him. But now Near had gunman protecting him. Oh, how times had changed. 

He took a moment to think about how close he actually came to death. He knew Takada supposedly had connections with Kira, but he had never imagined they’d trust her with pieces of the Death Note. He remembered how red her eyes were when the police apprehended him, a clear indication she made the deal for Shinigami Eyes. He remembered the way she screamed his real name as the police also apprehended her, confiscating the pieces of the Death Note. 

He remembered being confused by how rough the police had been treating her, but then learned it was through Near’s influence that they were being so later. 

“And Takada… she’s dead?” Mello asked slowly. 

Near nodded, now careening a toy plane he had in his hands in the air, “Yes, she died of a heart attack shortly after we apprehended her.” 

Mello felt his fists clench with anger for the girl. He’d seen from her broadcasts that she clearly held a lot of reverence for Kira, so for him to just toss her away like a pawn... 

He didn’t like thinking about it. So instead of thinking about it any longer, he decided to change the subject.

“Why free me from police custody?” Mello questioned, daring to take another step forward. He saw the agents stiffen, but thankfully they didn’t draw out their guns again. “I’m a criminal. I thought you were on the side of justice, Near.” 

“ _L_ was on the side of justice,” Near said, landing the plane on the ground. “I’m for whatever helps me catch Kira. And that’s where you come in.”

Mello paused at that before he slowly asked, “What do you mean?” 

“If I allowed you to stay in prison and be put on record, you’d be dead,” Near explained, “We already know that Kira has access to police records.” 

“Yeah, so what do you care if I live or die?” Mello demanded, wishing Near knew how to get to the point. 

Near finally turned around at that, a small smile on his face, as he said, “Because you’re going to help me on this investigation.” 

Mello flinched, actually flinched at the words. 

Near just continued, “Roger always insisted we would be better if we learned to work together, and I agree with him.” 

“Eh?!” Mello exclaimed, “What makes you think I’m gonna do that?!” 

“Because you have firsthand experience with the Death Note and its powers that we don’t have yet,” Near explained. “And besides, I could use your expertise in this investigation.” 

Before Mello could protest, Near said, “Besides, what are you gonna do? Choose death? We could always return you to police custody or kill you on the spot.” Like obedient dogs, the agents raised their guns again and pointed them at him. Near nodded at them, “Your choice.” 

Mello’s teeth were clenched so tight, he thought they were going to break. He wanted to do nothing more than teach Near a lesson of hurt. But he also knew when he’d been beaten. 

“You always were a little bastard, Near,” Mello hissed as he sat down on the ground in front of Near, feeling relieved when the agents lowered their guns once again. 

Near just gave a knowing smile before starting, “So about my theory-” 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, if I could change one thing about Death Note, I would've had it that both Near and Mello got to defeat Kira together. That would've been so epic in my opinion. So I wrote a fic where my favorite gets to live. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
